


Bound by Stars

by Stumblings



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stumblings/pseuds/Stumblings
Summary: After Scott Ryder recovered from his coma, he has been lost and without purpose. Until he meet a Avitus.





	1. Chapter 1

Avitus moved his thick leathery hand down the column of the younger man’s suntan neck, down towards his chest. He found a dusty nipple and rolled it between his two thick fingers, pinching it. Scott whimpered, biting down on his bottom lip, arching his lean back. 

Releasing his swollen lip, he left it to be claimed, tongue to be tasted. Avitus chuckled deeply, catching the human’s lip tugging on it gently with his own plated lips. Dragging his claw lightly down the human’s chest continuing his journey between Scott’s legs. Thankfully he filed his claws down, human flesh was delicate. The human’s bright cobalt eyes flew open tensing under the turian’s attention. But after few quick strokes, and some gentle pinching of the foreskin, he had Scott mewling. Digging his blunt nails into the sizable hand pinning them to the silken sheets. 

“Scott”, the turian silky voice sent a tingle down his spine. Scott twisted and grasped, his body and mind was at war with what Avitus was doing to him, and what he would do. Scott's need to get closer and the need escape played in his stormy expression. Dark brows furrowing in frustration and arousal. 

“Damn it, I…” Scott gasped against Avitus’ lips. “To…” His pleading tone had Avitus’ plates shifting. 

“I don’t understand what are you doing. You make me….” Scott gasped indignantly as Avitus squeezed. “You’re punishing me for this and you’re the one fucking with me.” He growled thrusting his lean hips impatiently into the turian’s rough hands. 

“I’m punishing you for coming without permission.” Avitus chuckled, nipping at the human’s abused lips. 

“Fuck, I can’t help it.” Scott tugged aggressively at his arms being pinned down by the turian’s other hand. Damn him, damn Avitus, using his superior strength. Here, he thought the turian was sweet. 

The turian leaned in whispering in Scott’s ear “ I know.” Scott shivered as Avitus’ mandibles brush against hypersensitive his jaw and cheek. 

“ Then why do you do it, jack ass” Scott groaned, as the turian dragged his rough tongue down the column of neck. 

“Because…” Avitus chuckled deeply “It pleases me.” The turian watched the question 'why' write itself across Scott’s flushed face. “See...good boy.” Avitus let go of Scott’s cock. It jutted obscenely from between his muscular legs, foreskin flushed red, wet precum weeping from the tiny slit. Were all human males this wanton? Exposed, no protective plates? Avtius, felt the pressure building behind his own plates, leaking and ready to unsheathe. 

“Scott…” Scott opened in his eyes, looking up at the turian’s chiseled face, confused. The turian smirked at down at him. “Scott…” Something was off, Avitus’ voice was too high. 

“SCOTT!!!” He felt himself being shaken back and forth effortlessly. More questions, more confusion, Scott’s entire body relayed on the insanity of the paradox. Avitus’ handsome face blurred, voice hitched, “For fucks sake, SCOTT!” 

Scott jolted upright out his bed. His breath was heavy, irregular, he became aware of the humid heat and straining of his fingers and toes.

“Damn good dream, Scott?” Sara Ryder’s voice impishly giggled at her bother’s condition. 

“Shit Sara! Heard of knocking?” He signed bringing a hand to his face, pressing his fingers and thumb into his eyes before dragging the palm down his face. 

“Sam informed me, your heart rate was abnormal.” She smirk, blue-grey eyes twinkled with mischievousness. “Now, I know why.” 

“Fuck” Of course she heard him, now the ‘cat was out of the damn bag’. He glanced up his twin sister, rolling his eyes. 

“Maybe, you should talk to him.” She suggested shrugging her shoulders. “Or you could keep abusin’ that left hand.” She turned her on the ball of her feet and giggled impishly out of the door. 

He rubbed his scar; still feeling a slight euphoric tingle. Water, he definitely needed water and a shower. A cold shower. 


	2. Damn Good Impressions

The Vortex flashed a rainbow swirl of neon disco lights. It was hot and sticky; but the light gush of cool air ,from the fans, felt good on his twany bare shoulders moving among the pulsing bodies. Damp hair clung to his dewing face as he pulsed and moved with the crowd losing themselves to music’s savage beat. He was held by the elbows ,on either side, by a beautiful Salarian and human woman, drunkenly giggling, trying to escape their inevitable realty. 

Scott laughed, watching Natan smile, it had been such a long time since she had. She worked endless repairing the Paarchero , keeping the medical bays working and salarian clutches stabilized. Her coral and ivory scales lit-up with a beautiful iridescent shine under the flashing club lights. Her inky eyes flashed with excitement as she bobbed her asymmetrical head to the pounding beat. She was his official best friend, she laughed again throwing her head back, flashing her white teeth at him. Nicole’s dark brows furrowed slightly, she tugged on his other elbow causing him to stumble effortlessly into her body. A childish giddiness bubbled up and passed through his perma-smile, cobalt eyes sparkling with amusement.  
The tequila fairy made Scott feel warm and soft, blurring the edges of his vision. 

“Wha , are you doin’, Coley?” Scott stumbled over his words wiggling his arm from her tightening grasp. Nicole looked flustered and sputtered a uninhibited excuse about wanting to dance alone. Scott quickly shook his head, excusing himself from a now uncomfortable situation. Natan, thankfully, noticed Scott’s unease and pulled the other woman deeper in the throng of swaying people. He’d pay her back later. 

'Damn' he thought walking towards the bar, 'it had been a good night'. Sighing, he and Natan busted tail patching Paarchero when it docked with the Nexus. He just needed an escape. He could feel his fingertips tingle, he felt clammy, throat dry. Rubbing his thigh unconsciously, he just wanted this fucking galaxy to disappear. Or maybe it was just him fading away. Scott slipped out of the sweaty masses, trying to find a cooler place to retreat. 

Sara was changing the galaxy, charging forward, and conquering the wilderness that Andromeda had to offer. Those moments mattered, she mattered. Clacking around the Nexus, patching pipes and tweaking programs wasn’t important. Those moments didn’t matter. He didn’t matter. Damn, cyro accident, left him helpless and disjointed. Scott slowly limped towards the crowded bar, maybe another drink would brighten the mood, chase this psychogenic monster away. 

Part way to the bar, he spotted solitary figure, concealed in the shadows. A figure he observed from a distant and worshiped in his waking stupor. Hell, even in his dreams. The beat of music seemed to boom loudly throughout the dimly lit bar. The bass thud like a pulse throughout his ribs but it wasn’t why his heart started to beat faster. 

Avitus. Something about the turian always made Scott’s heart race. The turian was crouched over his drink, despondently running his claw around the rim of his chilled glass. He looked alone, crestfallen, damaged. Scott watched the turian wave down the asari bartender pushing the still full glass away from him. The bartender frowned reached out grabbing the Avitus’ hand, startling him. She gave him a kind and comforting smile before he nodded and headed towards the door. Towards Scott. 

Scott’s thoughts dulled falling into a drunken stupor. Avitus always put color in his cheeks, deep baritone voice that seem to dip into a deeper octaves, golden predatory eyes that made him tingle with excitement. He felt himself flushing at his own memory of the turian whispering in his dream “because...it pleases me.” Blood rushed away from vital organs, he started to feel feverish. It wasn’t until he slammed into a hard form, did Scott realized he stumbled into the turian. Avitus inclined his head towards Scott, eye plate raised, watching him with cautious curiosity. 

“Shit...sorry...man..ah turian...fuck” He stuttered, screwing up. Scott felt wobbly, woozy, and stupid, losing his footing stumbling with the awkward elegance of sloth in the towering figure. 

Avitus moved with an unnatural stealth, catching Scott by the waist and tugging him close keeping the human from hitting the floor. The neon lights became blinding, bouncing off Avitus’ armored skull, highlighting it’s handsome form. Heartbeats boomed, one young, quick, and embarrassed, the other slower, stable and confused. Avitus’ nose twitched, mandibles shivered slightly, before he let the attractive human go. 

Avitus tilted his head, flaxen eyes flashing “Are you ok?”. He watched the human attempt to mumble an excuse before looking him in the eyes. Bright cyan eyes sparkled , pupils dilated, face flushed, he couldn’t have been over twenty-three. 

Scott reached out gripping on the turian by his cowl. He felt feverish suddenly “No, not so much any…” He stumbled again, feeling hotter and hotter until his stomach wrenched.  
“ I feel like I’m going to throw…” His stomach wrenched again. Fuck, now! His vision blurred, it started to fade into black. Fuck! Scott, smooth as fucking ex-lax. Before completely passing out, he felt something sweeping him up, he was floating. Soft whispering voices, rough leathery hand on his forehead, and distinct flanging sound of the Turian Sam discussing human intoxicants. Damn good, impression Scott. Damn good. Finally, darkness consumed his consciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your interested in OC stuff my tumblr page is below. Please feel free to message me :)  
> https://stumblingsbalderdash.tumblr.com/


	3. Turian's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avitus struggles with himself...

Panic replaced some of his confusion, hissing with frustration, quickly carrying the human down housing wing to his quarters. The Hyperion was a greater distance away and he could easily have his Sam call for Doctor T’Perro. 

Hopefully, the human Tempest was still docked. He only trusted the Asari doctor with more delicate matters. Passing out in the Vortex could get the human suspended with psychological evaluations. No that wouldn't do, this human had become integral to his Nexus life, suspending the man from his duties would dull Avitus days. 

Avitus paused adjusting the human’s head pressing on his sharp arm spur, pausing just briefly to admire man’s strange yet interesting fringe. It was lustrous, soft-looking, a chestnut shade at the base transitioning to a soft honey hue. Grumbling to himself, the human’s beautiful fringe caught his attention several cycles ago, while the man was repairing Director’s Tann’s computer display. Since then Avitus’ fingers twitched, his infatuation grew, spirits, he wanted to touch it- to touch him. Avitus, kept tabs on the younger man, watching him work with the Salarians or random repair jobs around the Nexus. Unsure of how to approach the youthful man, if he should. 

A pained groaned escaped from the human’s full lips, his body twitched, dark thick brows furrowed with uncomfort, pulling the turian out of his stupor. 

“Sam, page Dr. T’Perro. Tell her, we may a poisoned human...in my quarters.” Avitus grunted, shaking his head continuing to his room. Only a few paces away. 

A familiar automated voice responsed to Avitus gruff request. “Yes, Pathfinder.” 

“Thanks...Sam.” Avitus turned as if he were responding to another being, still not use to the voice chripping in his mind. “ Do you know any human first aid?” He requested in a smooth, practiced tone. 

“A medical scan would assist in diagnostics, Pathfinder.” The Turian Sam’s voice stated with almost seemly soft patience.

“Right.” He shifted the human’s weight in arms, entering his code in the smooth security console. The door swooshed opened bombarding him with the heavy scent of gunpowder and expensive leather, ‘Thank the Spirits, home’. 

He felt tense. Avitus crossed the room quickly, towards the bedroom. Carefully placed the human on his side, leaning over the man as he prompted the human’s back up with standard pillows. Leaning over the man’s form, he could feel his predatory instinct lurch forward. The sunlight slipping through the metallic blinders became blinding, his pulse rose, plates started to itch. Under scent of clean skin, was still a tease of youthful sweat, it had a sweeter flavor, delicious. It tightened a noose around Avitus’ throat and he struggled to swallow. Damn it, it had been so long since he’d ‘blown off steam’. It was a trick of the mind. An almost last ditch effort for his body to trick him into something more primal. Grumbling, he pulled himself away from the human. Yet, the air around him hinted of sweet sandalwood and tobacco. Damn. 

He had been casually watching the human for last few months. He tried to forget the attractive scent, lustrous golden fringe, and crooked smirk. He found himself constantly struggling to forget the odd human. Yet at the Vortex, he watched the human dance with his friends, Avitus shivered, felt like purring, rhythmically swaying as if caught in a trance, as the human swayed his lithe hips. 

Back and forth…

Back and forth....

He had Avitus watching, waiting, hunting. His mandibles quivered, the need to release tension and dominate urged Avitus to strip the young man, and push him over the bar. 

“A medical scan of the human, would be helpful for treatment, Avi.” Sam’s request felt like ice had been dumped crudely down his back. Avi- He felt the current take him, sweeping him out into a preverbal brisk dark sea. He had let himself go with it- being pulled deeper, swimming quietly, sinking- Avi. 

Damn, damn, damn. His mandibles trembled, eyes burn with tears, subharmonics unconsciously whimpered. The Initiative had praised his work, his courage and sangfroid. 

But not Macen. Macen had-wasn’t…..

Spirits, how it hurt, even now, to think of Macen…

He hissed angrily, here he was pining after some Earth stripling. Impulsiveness had always been a weakness of his- Macen kept him restrained, loved and comforted. He snorted in disgust, dark unhinged emotions rolled through his stomach. 

T’Perro’s restrained voice brought Avitus to senses. “ Did you get a medical scan of the patient?” Avitus inclined his head towards the fresh-faced asari. 

“No, I’ve been trying to keep him prompt up.” He answered curtly, restraining himself. Hiding, his emotional state from the astute doctor. Movement stirred the air as she approached him. 

“I see, ah...Scott Ryder.” She said stopping at the side of the bed, pulling her omni-tool out, scanning the human passed out on the bed. “I should have known.” She paused, turning to Avitus, “He’ll be fine, I’ll send a nurse up with a strong acetaminophen.” Dropping her arm to her side, she giggled softly. “ The real mystery is, why is he here, Pathfinder?” Her cobalt eyes twinkled with humor before she headed towards his door, breaking into a dimpled smile. Her beguiling oyster-white teeth lite up the room, Avitus felt a jolt, like an electric current that megawatt smile gave when her full attention was on a person. He could feel his neck heat up. 

“It’s not what you think, doc.” He shuffled his feet, scratching behind his fringe out of nervous habit. “I didn’t even know his name, until now.” He felt the heat under his skin spike, eyes shifted uncomfortably under the doctor’s observation. 

Her laughter rang out across the room , “That hasn’t stop anyone before.” Sobering, she hit the button on the door, “Something high in animal fat for breakfast. It’ll help, with the headache.” The Asari doctor, paused on the threshold, “Do you want me to send medics to get him?” She thrust her thumb in Scott’s direction. 

Avitus carefully sat down next to the slumbering Ryder, another whiff of his sweet scent teased his self control. 

“He stays.” Avitus met T’Perro’s gaze. If the turian had half the of bravery as he had anger in his eyes, she felt she might have actually been in danger. “I’ll watch him.” Avitus’ protective subharmonics raised goosebumps on her arms. 

Confusion replaced some of her fear. T’Perro flicked a look from Scott to Avitus, then to the empty bottles of liquor on the workbench in the corner of the room. “Alright, call me, if there are any complications.” She bowed her head and walked out of the room, leaving him alone with Scott. 

The heavy sheets whispered as Scott moved into Avitus periphery. The harmonious mixture honey colored hair on his head made his skin glow more golden. 

Was the mother a blonde? Blonde, right? Alec Ryder wasn’t, so she might have been. “Sam, pull up the Ryder’s records.” He requested, getting up heading towards his dresser. He growled, he was tense and needed something…anything. Glancing back at the human, he quickly changed into pajamas.

“Pathfinder, I have pulled all records on the Ryder family” Sam paused briefly “ Is there particular file you would like access to?” The turian AI inquired. 

“Fuck...damn...shit, son of a whore…” The turian jumped, startled by the sudden yelp. Turning, he found Scott leaning over the mattress gripping his temples. The human seemed frazzled, disorientated, his skin was slightly sallow. “ Fuck me, my head.” He groaned, squeezing his temples. “Why are you here?” Scott tossed sleeply uneasy glance towards the turian, then back to the bed. 

“You’re in my room.” Avitus couldn’t help track the expose lines of Scott’s body with a hungry gaze. He wasn’t small, but he would never be stocky or built. He had a swimmer build, lithe, yet subtly masculine. His eyes were unfocused cerulean, a bombay sapphire. Like the deep end of a pool, surrounded by dark lashes that gave him an air of innocence. It made Avitus hungry.

"Fuck, that's a night I would've liked to remember." Scott mumbled sluggishly, his luminous white teeth flashed as he pawed at his fringe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is a slower pace than normal. However, I thought it would be best to set up Avitus' emotional state of mind and his current dilemma. Should he indulge himself? Is proper to indugle one's self after losing a spouse? What is the proper time period for mourning? In addition, I speculate Turians have strong predatory instincts they keep repressed with a rigid social order. Repressing, dark emotions and instinct would eventually cause Avitus to have a slight personality schism. 
> 
> I don't really know though, let me know what you think:  
> Feel free to drop a message here or on tumblr. :) 
> 
> Thank you for your time,  
> Stumblings  
> https://stumblingsbalderdash.tumblr.com/


	4. Better than Fornax? :Smut:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, I was in a smutty type of mood. If you are uncomfortable with explicit scenes, you can skip to the next chapter without missing out on story plot. :) 
> 
> Avitus and Scott agree on something causal, maybe?

“ Remember…what exactly?” Avitus smirking, sitting back in his favorite chair. He had to pull , as humans say, some strings to get the chair from Tann’s office. He smirked, stretching out his long legs out in front of him, twiddling his left toes. 

“I can think of a few things…” Scott paused ,flushing, when he realized the turian’s full attention was on him. There was something dangerous and provocative about Avitus’ gaze, it made him quiver. As if were prey, cornered. Scott held his gaze for all of three seconds before blushing, finding something more interesting on the carpetted floor. “ Damn, called me out on my shit,” He rubbed his hands on his knees, before glancing back at the ex-Spectre, “I’m not sure.” 

“I can” Avitus stated with a certain abandonment. He paused briefly, what was he thinking? Scott’s luminous eyes watched the turian, he slid his legs over the bed, before walking over the mini bar. Avitus curiously cocked his head watching Scott skillfully mix some concoction over by the window. Had he cross a cultural line? He could have sworn the human was interested in him. Ryder’s leather pants did nothing to hid the definition of his ass and the under shirt clung to him like a second skin, showing off his lovely tapered waist. 

Too young. Avitus didn’t care if the man’s records stated 23, he was too young. He wasn’t ready for stability. Grunting to himself, why was he thinking of stability? Relationships, hell why was he so infatuated with this human. He carried the intoxicated man from a bar only a few hours ago. Now, he wanted to do, what with him, exactly? Scott straightened his back quickly throwing back his mix drink. Too young. 

“Hair of the dog…” Scott stated cocking his at Avitus’ lounging figure. He crossed the room towards the turian, stopping at arm of the leather chair. Scott was young. His beardless cheeks and chin scarcely needed a razor. His skin was tan and freckled from exposure from the sun. Sun-bleached hair glowed under the bright overhead lights, his sparkling cobalt eyes stared back Avitus with an untamed wildness. 

Too young and too wild. Yet, this knowledge didn’t dissuade Avitus from hardening behind his protective plates, or stop the urge to run his hands over the man’s golden supple flesh. 

Damn, his self-control was slipping. Was age or loneliness? Avitus squeezed the arms of his wing backed chair. 

 

***********  
The turian sitting in the hideous leather chair watched Scott with an intense hunger. It was hard to judge a turian’s age, however wrinkles around his golden eyes and wear of his red colonial markings suggested he was over thirty, maybe even earlier forties. Who knew, who cared?

But his intense stare belonged to someone much older, experienced. A man who had seen the galaxy in a way, few would want too and done things no one would want to. A Spectre life? Avitus’ gaze stalked Scott, as if studying him, it unnerved him and aroused him. Avitus, presence wasn’t evil but danced on the shadowy line between ethical and corrupt, as if he existed in between the two places. Whatever it was, it called to Scott’s subconscious awakening, a need he’d never felt before. 

He was so caught up with everything, he almost forgot why he was here. Something about drinks, party, good time? He cleared his throat, asking in a cocky, hopeful voice, “You can what?” 

“I think you know.” Avitus voice was deep, smooth and slipped under Scott’s skin, in ways no intergalactic porn could. Shit, Scott sworn to himself, he was playing a dangerous game. He prayed he wouldn’t get hard and make himself look desperate, but Avitus’ voice. He was decidedly screwed, maybe even literary--if he played his cards right. 

“ Something-casual?” Avitus reached out wrapping his warm hand around Scott’s glass taking a quick sip. Then quickly setting the glass down, the turian snagged the human by the pants, pulling Scott into his lap. Avitus, leaned over brushing his mandibles against the delicate shell of Scott’s ear softly whispering “What do you think, Scott Ryder?” 

Scott, flushed, reached up digging his nails in Avitus’ cowl, balancing himself. Scott’s cheeks grew hot, dropping his forehead against the turian’s. Avitus froze momentarily. Concerned Scott picked his head up and watched Avitus’ expression change into one of stern concentration. His brow plates furrowed, mandibles tightened against his handsome face. He looked agitated, disorientated, even confused. 

Surprised by the sudden change, Scott brushed the furrowed brow plates with his fingertips, leaning forward pressing his soft lips against the turian’s. 

Avitus’ eyes widen slightly, before quickly tilting his head to catch the human’s lips between his sharp teeth. Avitus reached up tangling Scott’s soft hair with his claws and tugged harshly, exposing Scott’s fragile neck “You haven’t answered my question.” 

“Fuck-yes.” Hunger, need, and want consumed Scott. The fire in Avitus’ gaze belonged to a drowning man trying to find land and escaping unforgiving sea, attempting to drag him under. How long had Scott been dreaming of this- the knowledge he had this effect on Avitus’ set something loose in him.

Whatever it was, it must have shown on his face because Avitus growled, pulled his hair, leaned in and nipped the exposed throat. “Good.” Using his left claws, he tore the human’s thin cotton shirt from him. Running his claw lightly down the human’s back, he possessively growled “I don’t share, Scott. Do you understand?” He paused, continuing to pet length of the human’s tawny back. Enjoying the soft skin, strong muscular back, supple flexing buttoxs. 

Rolling his lithe hips, Scott moaned “ Yes, god damn it.” Scott freed himself from the Avitus’ strong grasp, attacking the turian’s exposed neck with his blunt teeth.

“On your knees” Scott paused briefly, pulling back to look at Avitus. Scott was confused by Avitus’ provoking demand. He must have moved too slowly because Avitus grabbed him by his hair and forced him down. Scott wiggled from the the turian’s grasp glancing up, he quirked a thick eyebrow, quietly questioning Avitus’ motative. 

Losing a little confidence, Avitus coughed, “Saw it in a vid…” His subharmonics cooed uncomfort, his burly fingers fidgeted in Scott’s hair. 

Scott bite his bottom lip keeping himself from giggling, running his hands up the turian’s powerful tights, “ A vid, huh?” He lifted himself on his hunches, pressing lips against Avitus’ nervous mandibles, winking at him. “Alright, gotcha big boy.” Sinking to eye level with the turian’s crotch, the scent of sex and heavy metallic male musk filled Scott’s lungs. 

Scott peered up, kneading Avitus' inner thighs, waiting for his next order. He could play ‘good’ boy, for a bit. The turian watched him for a moment before issuing his new order. “Undo my belt.” Avitus voice returned with confidence and power. 

Scott impatiently tugged the silky belt, Avitus’ cock escaped from his protected plates, almost hitting Scott’s cheek. The scent of masculine hormones mixed with the room’s scent, had an provoking effect on him. Less than an inch from his swollen lips, Scott watched a tear formed at the silt in the thick indigo head. Scott was a little worried, the fat head seemed impossibly huge, could he handle it? Avitus pulled Scott’s lustrous hair, “Open your mouth.” 

“Scott.” The sharp sting of his hair being pulled made him gasp. Avitus thrust his lithe hips, pushing through Scott’s parted lips. Instinct kick in, Scott quickly tried to jerk back but the turian held on. Momentarly, urge to gag surpassed the need to swallow. 

Come on Scott, breath through your nose. He reminded himself, Scott inhaled. The new breath awakened his taste buds and the strange sweet and bitter flavor of precum joined Avitus’ natural favor. It was addictive, a moan escaped Scott’s lips causing Avitus to smile. 

“Shit, Fornax wasn’t kidding.” Avitus moaned, his subharmonics purred with pleasure. The turian, slowly drew back until there was only the tip at Scott’s tongue, and then pushed back in the warmth again. 

The corners of Scott's lips curled, involuntarily -- and he fought back hard as his cheeks swelled momentarily with the pressure -- but it was no use. His laughter erupted, “Fornax?!” Crawling, into the turian’s lap, Scott nuzzled the side of the hot neck. He leaned back, cupping Avitus’ face, “How much research did you do?” 

Avitus felt his skin flush, he stood up quickly knocking Scott from his lap, embarrassed that he allowed his fantasy to slip. “This was a mistake--ah- sorry, leave.” He stammered, walking towards the mini bar, adjusting his pants back in place. He grabbed a glass and light mulberry bottle, pouring a glass, he grew angry with himself. 

How could he let loose like that, flustered, he was ex-spectre! A former student of Saren, he had better control then that. He jolted as warm soft body pressed behind him, glancing down, he notice an odd five-fingered hands wrapping themselves around his bare plated-chest. Scott’s thumbs stocked the exposed leather skin. Avitus turned swiftly, slamming the glass down, anger replacing embarrassment “I thought I told you to--” Avitus lifted his arm to push the human away. 

Scott gave Avitus a crooked smile, pressing himself against the flustered turian, not caring that his hard cock pressed against Avitus bare stomach. Scott’s entire body throbbed with an boyish charm and need. “ Baby, it’ll take more than a few awkward interspecies lines to turn me off.” Scott, picked the mulberry beverage, took a swig before wrapping his arms around Avitus’ head. “ I really enjoy the tough guy routine…” the man purred seductively. 

Avitus met Scott’s heated glaze, “I think that---” Scott slammed his mouth against Avitus’ plated one’s, shoving his his tongue into the turian’s mouth. Avitus jerked and tried to pull away but Scott fisted the turian’s fringe and locked his quivering thighs around Avitus’ waist. Whatever curse or threat Avitus made turned into a heated moan. 

A shudder ran down him hard enough to vibrate the bar and any resistance to Scott’s probing his mouth vanished into a greedy feeding. Avitus’ sucked Scott’s smooth tongue, sweeping inside exploring the moist cavern, enjoying the combined taste of alcohol and natural salty flavor. Avitus pulled away, gasping, eyes glazed, his thick skin felt flushed. 

A growl ripped through Avitus, he threw Scott off his hips, half stumbling away from the bar. Avitus caught his balance and turned towards the human, the turian was going to kill him. But before, Scott could get to his feet, Avitus pulled him off the floor with a strong tug. One strong arm around Scott’s lithe back, the other around his head, he forced their mouths together, feeding into his primal instinct. 

Avitus cleared his bar with a sweep of his long arm and pinned Scott down. His hard cock pushed against the silken pajama bottoms he wore. He was uncoordinated, out of control, and hungry. In a frenzy, Avitus clawed at Scott’s body, lightly biting his neck, rolling his hips. He graceless tore the leather pants from the human. Avitus felt helpless, against his struggle between primal instinct to dominate and comfort. He grunted and growled, body rippling, as if he didn’t know what to do, or maybe couldn’t do. Because Scott had control. Complete control. Completely, ensnared. 

The idea of control aroused Scott in a way he didn’t know was possible. He roughly yanked on Avitus silky pants, setting his majestic cock free. 

“I want you to fuck me, Avitus.” No holding back, Scott knew what he wanted, he rolled his lithe hips against the turian’s. 

Avitus growled, his fist came down on the bar, metal dented under the pressure. His muscles convulsed then he shoved Scott’s legs up. He reached for something--to ease things for Scott. He quickly reached across the bar and fished a tube from the wooden box nestled on the corner of the bar. Popping the top, he eased some of the lube on Scott’s now exposed opening. Even with the turian’s natural lubricant it was still going to hurt, but caught up in the excitement, Scott didn’t care. 

Scott pushed down to open himself when Avitus pushed in his throbbing cock. Scott felt the pain and burn, but the sense of being filled was altogether too much. Scott exposed his neck and cried out, only to have it muffled by a demanding mouth. 

Avitus assaulted vexatious mouth as he thrust into deeper and deeper. The force of each thrust caused the bar to slam into the wall. Groaning, Scott started to wondered if he started something he couldn’t finish? Trying to match the turain’s pace, had he released an animal he had no control of? 

When he could escape Avitus’ demanding mouth, he’d bit into the turian’s neck, scraping his blunt nails behind his fringe. Scott’s entire body jerked, changing the angle of thrusts, and the ache of penetration quickly turned into pleasure. Scott shifted his position again with the same pleasurable result. Nuzzling the turian’s face, Scott moaned “ Like that, Avitus. Just like that. Fuck.” 

The turian growled darkly, keeping the position, delivering stroke after stroke of euphoria. Scott arched back, meeting Avitus’ quick thrust, riding a pleasurable wave. The glorious friction of Avitus’ plates rubbing against his body made him burn hotter. He arched into Avitus’ sharp movements, clasping tighter with his thighs, drawing a deeper roar from the turian. 

Avitus’ sounds, pushed Scott closer to the edge. He was almost there, when Avitus growled in ear. “Don’t you dare come, Scott.” He ran his large hand between them, cinching Scott’s cock. 

Scott inhaled sharply, Avitus raised up, thrusts and pistoning his powerful hips. “Fuck, me--damn it let me come.” Scott cried out, grabbing Avitus wrist, fully expecting the turian obey. However, he didn’t let go, pressure built causing Scott some pain. He began to thrash and buck in order to relieve the pressure. “Please-Avitus.” Scott moaned. 

Avitus fucked the squirming human harder. The turian whispered roughly against the Scott’s ear “You can handle it, Scott.” Groaning, Scott moaned helpless as Avitus continued his pace. 

Avitus nuzzled Scott’s sweaty neck, inhaling the human’s addictive scent. It had been too long , he was so close, he nudged the neck, his other hand tighten on the human’s lithe hips. Then, Avitus jerked as if caught by surprise of his release. His pounding thrust slowed as he filled Scott. Cum leaked down Scott ample cheeks as he moved in and out with a wet sound. 

Avitus stopped and pulled out. Scott quickly tugged the turian back, protesting the loss. He whimpered and flailed, but the Avitus held him down with two of his fingers, pressing the his claws into the golden chest. Frustrated tears streamed down Scott’s face. 

“Don’t worry” Avitus nuzzled and licked the human soft throat. “I’ll let you come.” He slid his rough hand down Scott’s body, wrapping his three fingers around Scott’s angry cock. Avitus, stroke the human slowly, deliberately, nipping the path his hand just traveled. How soft humans were, how exposed, and wanton. The turian let go and all it took was one stroke, one rough lick for Scott to finally lose himself. 

Avitus, pushed a leathery finger into Scott’s perky ass hitting his prostate, milking him, until his cock was empty. Scott gasped for air, making mindless sounds. He reached out, running the palm of hand against Avitus mandible and brushing soft against his colonial markings. 

The last of Avitus strength left and all he could do is lay there until he caught his breath. He felt Scott, run his soft fingers over his mandible and face, causing his subharmonics to purr under the affectionate attention. Avitus watched Scott, give a tired crooked smile, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

“Tomorrow” Avitus growled possessively “You and I need will talk.” He run a claw lightly over Scott’s pouty lips. 

“I’m in no condition to argue.” Scott mumbled grinning at the attractive turian. “Better, the Fornaz, huh?” Scott chuckled briefly wondering if said it out loud before blackness carried him away. 

Avitus, flushed again shaking his head. “I’ll give you that much.” He chuckled in the human’s silky fringe. He stood adjusting his silken pajama pants. He gently cradled the human in strong arms, walking over the his large bed. Avitus, placed his precious cargo down, reaching in his nightstand rustled through his belongings finally pulling out lotion. As quietly as he could, he retrieved his softest towel dampened it. Walking back towards the bed, the turian cleaned Scott the best he could before dabbing lotion on his chafed tights. Finally, picked out an oversized shirt, he carefully dressed the man before turning out the lights. Avitus curled against Scott’s warm form, burying his nose in lustrous fringe and covered them with a heavy blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I don't feel like I should have 'jumped the gun' on this chapter. Maybe, a slower build to the steamy parts? However, Scott and Sara are creatures of sensation with little to no regard for consequences. As they are 23 and still very young. 
> 
> Avitus and Scotts relationship will become more emotionally fruitful. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please feel free to leave a message or feedback. Feedback is incredibly helpful <3  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I should write Scott and Avitus' story. I really love Avitus and his story made me upset. I just want him to be happy. I usually write femslash... do you think I should try to write Ryder/ Avitus story? Let me know :) 
> 
> Have a wonderful day,  
> Stumbles <3


End file.
